Aumor
by Arashi Kachigawa
Summary: Kesepian.. Tak berperasaan...Haus akan kisah sayang. Aku menginginkan dia lebih dari siapapun, ya, Shinichi Kudo. Aku akan menunggu sama seperti Ran yang menunggu Shinichi Kudo untuk datang ke aku dengan perasaan yang sama. Tetapi, tak semuanya selalu berakhir bahagia dan selalu saja ada hambatan, dan kita harus mencegah hal seperti itu untuk berusaha meraih kebahagiaan, bukan?


Detective Conan / Case Closed

A SHINSHI FANFICTION  
>one-shot<p>

**DISCLAIMER : Aoyama Gosho**

by Arashi Kachigawa

* * *

><p><strong>Amour<strong>

_._

_._

_je me sens seul_

_I feel lonely, loveless and soulless_

Butiran es kristal telah menyelimuti seluruh penjuru kota Beika. Dingin sekali. Sembari mengembulkan asap dari sudut mulutku menandakan aku benar-benar kedinginan. Tak hanya kedinginan—

—juga kesepian…haus akan kasih sayang..seolah menjadi tak berperasaan. Itulah. Kesimpulan mereka terlalu cepat mengenai diriku..apa kalian tidak mencoba mengenaliku lebih dalam?

Namun terkecuali satu detektif lucu itu. Shinichi. Hanya dia yang bisa mengerti terhadap diriku sedalam-dalamnya. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini banyak musibah yang terjadi di sekitarku. Salah satunya, orang yang kuanggap mirip sekali dengan kakakku..Akemi. Mendadak semuanya berakhir ketika perasaanku menjadi bercampur begitu mendapatkan kenyataan—

—bahwa teman masa kecil yang sudah lama dicintainya, meninggal dunia. Awalnya dia terlalu _shock_ sampai mengurung di dalam kediamannya selama berminggu-minggu—

Begitu kusinggung tentang Sherlock Holmes yang berusaha mengendalikan perasaan saat mendapatkan kabar buruk bahwa kliennya meninggal dunia, dari luar ia bersikap tenang, namun hanya bisa ditangkap oleh rekan kerjanya, Watson, bahwa sesungguhnya Sherlock sangat terpuruk.

_"__Kalau begitu kamu Watson-ku. Itulah mengapa aku mengurung diri sendiri di dalam rumah. Hahah…" Tawa yang dipaksakan olehnya, terdengar di gendang telingaku, seketika kemudian aku langsung berubah mood._

_"__Bagaimana kamu bisa tertawa seperti itu? Aku paham dengan keadaanmu. Tetapi setidaknya butuh refreshing, untuk mengubah kondisi keadaan." Dengan meletakkan nada kesal di suaraku, aku berusaha bersikap tenang._

_"__Di luar sangat dingin."_

_"__Hmph. Bukan Sherlock namanya, yang berusaha menemui klien meski di saat kondisi cuaca buruk pun." Aku tertawa kecil meledek si detektif yang kadang manja itu._

_"__Ya, bukan Watson namanya juga kalau kamu tidak menemaniku untuk jalan-jalan di luar." balas ledek Shinichi yang tampaknya mulai stabil, mendengarkan ucapanku tentang Sherlock Holmes yang membuatnya tergila-gila._

_"__Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, akan kutemani kamu." aku menghela nafas, mengerti kalau Shinichi memang butuh teman bicara saat ini._

Sekian percakapan terdahulu antara kami. Terkadang kami balik akur hanya dengan menyinggung topik Sherlock Holmes. Sungguh bertentangan dengan Ran, di mana dia tak suka mendengarkan Shinichi mengoceh tentang itu.

Kulihat, dia sedang menatapi langit. Yah, bisa kutebak, dia kembali memikirkan tentang kenangan Ran. Kau tahu, ingatannya sangat tajam, sehingga tak gampang untuk mengembalikan keadaan semula.

"Kita minum minuman hangat saja. Bisa jatuh sakit kalau di sini." Aku mulai membujuk Shinichi seraya menunjuk ke salah satu kafe di tepi jalan.

"Benar-benar Watson." Shinichi tersenyum—dengan sedikit terpaksa—lalu mengangguk. Aku menghela nafas. Benar-benar tipikal golongan darah A…

Setelah meletakkan menu pesan dan menunggu pesanan datang, aku bertopang dagu, mulai _overthinking._

_"__Shiho." Dengan berusaha menghirup oksigen sedalam-dalamnya, terdengar lirihan suara yang berusaha memanggilku. Aku langsung menghampiri sembari menggandeng tangannya._

_"__Ya." Jawabku._

_"__Tolong jaga Shinichi… Hanya kamu satu-satunya teman yang sangat dekat dengan dia." Ran tersenyum tipis memandang balik mukaku yang seperti tak ingin kehilangan teman yang berharga._

_"__Ran!" seruku. "Kenapa bilang begitu.." tambahku. Semakin kencang mengaitkan jemariku dengan jemari mungilnya._

_Ah..pertanyaanku selanjutnya tak dijawab lagi oleh Ran. Grafik elektrokardiogram tampak membujur dengan horizontal di elektrokardiograf. Ya.. dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

_Shinichi yang sedari tadi tak berada di kamar ini di saat detik-detik terakhir kehidupan Ran, karena ia tak ingin melihat peristiwa menyedihkan ini. Sementara itu aku hanya bisa memandangi Ran yang mulai ditutupi oleh kain putih, dengan kalimat terakhir Ran kembali tergiang di telingaku._

_Maksudnya apa, menjaga Shinichi?_

"Shiho."

—ah, suara Shinichi kembali melenyapkan lamunanku.

"Ya?" jawabku tenang.

Shinichi langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Ah.

"..Terima kasih, Watson. Sepertinya emosiku mulai stabil. Aku ikhlas menerima ketiadaannya."

_"__je vous en prie."_

"Hmph. Meniru Poirot? Tetapi dia Belgian French."

"Ya, aku tahu," tawa kecilku.

_Aku ingin kamu menyadari perasaanku padamu. Aku akan menunggumu, seperti Ran yang menunggumu. Menunggumu datang ke aku, dengan perasaan yang sama._

"Besok ada kasus yang sudah menunggumu, Shinichi. Ada baiknya malam ini kau beristirahat dulu. Sudah lama sekali kamu absen."

"Baik, Watson-_ku_."

Aku tersenyum simpul begitu ia memanggil diriku Watson-nya. Setidaknya, lebih baik daripada Irene Adler, ya 'kan?

_Tetapi yang ada hanyalah ketidaksamaan._

_Kalau sebenarnya makna Shinichi mengungkapkan Shiho sebagai Watson-nya, bertentang balik dengan makna aku sebagai Watson-nya._

.

.

.

Sudah berapa tahun sejak ketiadaan Ran, profesi Shinichi makin berkembang secara pesat dan bahkan diakui sebagai detektif profesional dengan bayaran yang tinggi di mata internasional. Yah, sementara itu aku berprofesi sebagai dokter. Meski jadwalku selalu disibukkan oleh kegiatan rumah sakit, tetapi tak kulepaskan kesempatan kalau aku menjadi rekan kerja Shinichi saat dia memecahkan berbagai kasus sulit.

"Shiho, akhirnya aku menyelesaikan kasus sulit ini. Maaf telah menunggu lama. Mau makan malam? Kamu ada waktu?" Shinichi menghampiriku sembari menghempaskan tumpukan dokumen ke meja pribadinya.

"Ya, urusanku sudah selesai, pasienku operasinya juga sudah kelar." Jawabku sembari bersedekap.

"Oh, baguslah." Shinichi tersenyum. "Hm, restoran yang dekat dari sini.."

Aku menunggu keputusannya.

"Oh, Kafe yang kita pernah kunjungi beberapa tahun lalu—beberapa minggu setelah hari terakhir Ran."

Ah..

"Shinichi.." balasku sembari sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kamu yang mengajariku, bahwa kita harus ikhlas menerimanya? Tak ada salahnya, bukan, mengunjungi tempat itu? Penuh kenangan antara kita. Di mana kamu mulai menenangkan keadaanku yang rapuh dan berantakan." Shinichi tersenyum menyeringai.

"Baiklah." Aku mulai tersenyum tipis.

Begitu tiba di kafe itu, aku mulai mengenang masa lalu. Yah..di sini di mana Shinichi pertama kali menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Kalau sekarang, tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia melakukan begitu.. biasanya kelelahan setelah kerja keras menggunakan otaknya.

"Jadi, besok kita ada jadwal…" ucapku dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Berhenti, Shiho. Aku lelah." Shinichi mulai mempertemukan kepalanya dengan bahuku.

Aku menghela nafas lalu merapikan kembali agenda ke dalam tasku.

Aku merasa ada yang memeluk pinggangku dari samping. Ternyata tangan Shinichi.

"Shinichi!" seruku.

"Masih ingat ucapanku? Kamu adalah Watson-ku. Tetapi bukan makna asli yang terdapat di dalam novelnya. Bukan hanya sebagai rekan kerja."

"Heh?" balasku bingung.

Lalu kedua tangan yang mendekap pinggangku itu bergerak mengelus kedua pipiku, langsung _face to face_ dengan _close up_, karena terkejut jadi kututup kelopak mataku. Dan yah, bisa ditebak, berikutnya bibirnya bertemu dengan bibirku.

_Je suis ivre de joie…._

_I'm drunk with joy and happiness_

"Sebagai calon istri." Shinichi melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung menyerahkan buket bunga _Myosotis _serta memakaikan cincin perak di jari manis-ku.

_Myosotis…_

_True love and Memories.._

_._

_._

"Shinichi! Ini tempat publik!" seruku setelah berusaha menangkap apa yang telah terjadi barusan. Aku juga sangat malu, dilihat oleh orang sekitar.

Shinichi langsung _sweatdrop._

"Yah! Tidak romantis!" Shinichi langsung cemberut.

Aku tertawa. Kita sudah lama bersama, Shinichi. Pasti kamu tahu, sebenarnya di balik ucapanku barusan, aku sangat senang. Sangat senang. Aku juga memegang janji Ran, menjaga Shinichi selama ini, dan ia melindungiku pula dengan segenap kemampuannya, agar tak kehilangan lagi orang yang berharga baginya untuk kedua kalinya.

_Je t'ai trouvé_

_I found you._

_._

_._

_._

**_Fin_**


End file.
